


Baby, Come Home

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets angry at Phil for doing something without discussing it with him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> For more feels, listen to Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy

Dan was in the middle of editing a video when his phone started buzzing. He cursed at himself for not turning it off, or at least put it on silent so he wouldn't be distracted. He wonders who would be texting him.

He unlocked his phone and saw that nobody was texting him. It was, in fact, his twitter notifications and the number kept on increasing every few seconds. Confused, he open his twitter and saw all these people congratulating him or saying how proud they were. Did I win an award, he thought to himself as he let out a small chuckle. He decided to check Phil's twitter to see if he knew what was going on. Once he was on his twitter, his curiosity was no longer existent and panic and anger started to set in.

Feeling his face heat up with rage, he quickly sat up and stormed to Phil's room since he mentioned he was editing a video as well and his assumptions were right.

"Phil, what the hell?" Dan said angrily as he bursts into Phil's room, making Phil jump a little.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Phil asked

"What do you mean what's wrong?" He starts reading the tweet. " _'I'm happy to announce that's been 5 years since me and Dan have been together'_ Why did you out us?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of hiding." Phil said, his voice now sounding a little angry. "I'm sick and tired of pretending we aren't together. I'm sick of being in a relationship thinking that my boyfriend is too ashamed to be with me." 

"But I'm not!" Dan yelled back, instantly regretting it. "I just wished you would've talked to me about it first." Dan didn't know whether he was more mad at the fact Phil outed them or the fact that they didn't discuss it first.

"Because I knew you would say no."

"Because I'm not ready yet."

"Will you ever be ready, Dan?" Phil spat as he glared at him.

It was silent for a few moments until Phil got up and started taking clothes out his drawer and dumping them on the bed. He went to his closet and took out a suitcase along with a few more clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked as he stepped in Phil's way to stop him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Phil says angrily. "Now move."

Dan can't help but start tearing up. This is what he feared the most. He doesn't want Phil to leave. He doesn't want to lose him.

"Phil, please don't leave," Dan begs as a tear escapes and slowly drips down his cheek as he sniffles. Phil ignores his pleas as he continues to stuff his suitcase, not bothering folding them neatly, too angry to care.

As soon as Phil finished cramming his suitcase, he grabbed it and started to head out of his room, nudging Dan out of the way. Dan grasps Phil's arm, halting him from going any further.

"Please, Phil," he begs again. "Please don't go. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just...you could've at least told me-"

"I tried to discuss it with you multiple times." Phil interrupted. "And every time, you said you weren't ready. It's been five years, Dan, and I was starting to think that you will never be ready. Now let go." He jerks his arm out of Dan's grasp and storms out of his room and makes his way to their flat's door.

Dan jogs behind Phil, catching up with him before he left.

"Will you ever come back?" Dan asks, with hopeful eyes. Phil just stood there, silent for a few seconds before finally answering.

"I don't know."

~

It's been a few days after Phil left and Dan wonders if he's ever gonna come back. He thinks he's right since Phil should've talked to him about telling everyone they're together. But at the same time, he knows Phil's right too. They've been together for five years. They can't keep their relationship a secret forever.

He sits on the windowsill, watching the rain patter on the window, streaks of rain falling down slowly. It's fitting how his mood matches how the weather is and he let's out a small chuckle thinking about it.

After all the crying he's done in the past few days, he's surprise he still has tears left in him as warm tears begin to drop down his cheeks. He's worried that Phil will never come back. The one person that made him truly happy disappeared out of his life and it's all of his fault.

_Baby, come home._


End file.
